1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method for connecting to a network electronic device, in particular to a network connection system of network electronic device and connection its method capable of establishing connection again without inputting network setting parameters again through a user when a connection of a network electronic device connected behind a router without a NAT loopback function is unable to be established.
2. Description of the Related Art
In accordance with the development of wireless network, a web camera is gradually and widely applied to offices, pre-elementary schools or daily life to start image taking operations such real-time video conferences, home safety surveillances that provide parents to observe activity condition of children. To achieve providing a user at a third spot to take pictures real-time through a wireless web camera, the wireless web camera is connected to internet or local area network through an access point such as a router. In system architecture, the wireless web camera is coupled to the access point through Ethernet, and the access point then is coupled to a personal computer. Therefore, the user must firstly use personal computers to obtain the connection corresponding to the access point when initially installing the wireless web camera or the installed web camera is discontinued. Next, the user uses personal computer entering the setting web page of the access point to obtain related network parameters of the access point such as data encryptions of service set identifiers (SSID), wired equivalent privacy (WEP) or Wi-Fi protected access (WPA), parameters of sub-net mask, domain name server (NDS) or gateway. When the personal computer is connected to the web camera, the user can fill the network parameters of the access point in the setting web page of the wireless web camera in accordance with the abovementioned description.
In brief, the user must use an external computer to set the parameter of the web camera such as the setting demand of the network configuration first or perform the transfer function of the connection port of the access point to transfer private IP address of the web camera to public IP address after the web camera is completely installed and the connection is unable to be established, thereby connecting to the internet. However, the setting demand of network configuration may be influenced by the problem of obtaining parameters of the private IP address or the public IP address to greatly increase the difficulty of repairing the connection of the web camera. Consequently, the desire of using the web camera may be further reduced.